Amanece Junto A Mi
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt había sido por mucho tiempo el novio modelo, el ideal de cualquiera. Pero, cansado de todo eso, consideró que dejar de lado su comportamiento perfecto no le venía nada mal, aunque fuera por una noche. De todos modos Sebastian debía estar haciendo lo mismo. En el bar, un par de ojos claros lo observaban con atención, y Kurt se había percatado de ello. [One Shoot]


**Amanece Junto A Mí.**

Kurt estaba furioso con la actitud de Sebastian. Él no se merecía eso. Jamás se comportaba mal con él, ni tampoco era infiel, mucho menos salía solo o con sus amigos, porque prefería estar a su lado.

Pero lo de hoy había sido el colmo de la situación, lo había tratado como una mierda y no podía siquiera recordarlo sin sentir ganas de ahorcarlo. Kurt había sido por mucho tiempo el novio modelo, el ideal de cualquiera. Atento, cariñoso, bueno en la cama y por sobre todo, sincero y transparente. No era capaz de ocultar nada, ni hacer cosas a espaldas de nadie… Es decir, no conocía lo que era mentir.

Pero, cansado de todo eso, consideró que dejar de lado su comportamiento perfecto no le venía nada mal, aunque fuera por una noche. De todos modos Sebastian debía estar haciendo lo mismo en algún otro bar como en el que se encontraba el castaño hace más de quince minutos, sin saber que pedir de beber.

Un par de ojos claros lo observaban con atención, y Kurt se había percatado de ello, pero prefería ignorarlo. Sólo quería pasar el rato en aquel lugar para no sentirse tan culpable consigo mismo por dejarse manejar por su novio, pero no buscaba un ligue de una noche. Si Sebastian quería ser infiel, que lo fuera, pero él no se rebajaría a su nivel.

El moreno, dueño de aquellos ojos, se acercó lentamente, provocando un cosquilleo en el estómago del castaño. Él no acostumbraba a enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, por lo que se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

\- ¿Te molesta si te invito un trago? – murmuró el extraño con una voz que burbujeó dentro de la cabeza de Kurt.

\- No, gracias – se esforzó en sonar cortante, aunque sentía que comenzaba a temblar.

\- Vamos, ¿sólo un trago? – Insistió dulcemente – Además, algo de compañía no le viene mal a nadie.

\- Tengo a alguien, si a eso te refieres – aclaró el castaño – No estoy solo, así que… busca a alguien más que necesite compañía de una noche.

\- Creo que te estás equivocando conmigo… - comentó el moreno, acomodándose en el taburete junto a Kurt – No soy de los que sólo buscan una noche.

\- Mira… - los nervios del castaño estaban a flor de piel – Amo a mi novio, y no quiero serle infiel… él es especial para mí.

\- Dime una cosa… - dijo sagaz - ¿Dónde está él ahora?

\- Pues… él… él… - el titubeo delató a Kurt. Estaba tan atrapado en esos ojos avellana que lo miraban con atención. Hacía mucho que los ojos verdes de su novio no lo veían de esa manera – Él no está aquí… y de seguro no se encuentra en una situación distinta a la mía, con la diferencia que él hubiera aceptado la invitación sin esperar ni un poco.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no devolverle la mano? – sugirió el moreno.

\- No voy ser tu conquista de esta noche – advirtió Kurt, poniendo las manos al frente, con evidente indignación en sus palabras.

\- No lo entiendes… Llevo mirándote desde que entraste aquí y no pude dejar de admirar tus hermosos ojos azules. Eres tan hermoso… - el chico pasó una mano por su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo vibrar el pecho de Kurt.

El repiqueteo de su corazón era audible. Aquel extraño estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía y el castaño no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto podría resistirse a sus ojos profundos que lo desnudaban por dentro.

\- No eres como los demás… - continuó diciendo el moreno – Eres especial, puedo verlo… sentirlo – su mano envolvió la de Kurt, presionándola contra su torso duro – Contigo jamás sería un rollo de una noche.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso… Digamos que no suelen decirme este tipo de cosas – se ruborizó el ojiazul.

\- Ciegos… por no darse cuenta de lo perfecto que eres – las frases dulces llegaban al ojiazul como caramelos. El chico que estaba en frente, lograba tener un raro efecto en él, ¿o serían las luces del lugar que lo hacían ver así? No podía culpar al alcohol, porque aún no había bebido ni una gota.

El celular de Kurt, vibró en su bolsillo, por lo que lo tomó y frunció profundamente el ceño en cuanto leyó el mensaje recibido de parte de su novio.

 _"¿Así que saliste a divertirte? Pues dudo que logres hacerlo más que yo. Dónde estás, ¿eh? ¿En un bingo?"_

¿Sebastian estaba burlándose de él? Kurt no pudo tolerarlo. Sintió que algo muy similar a la ira o al orgullo se apoderaba de él. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo besó. Se dejó la piel en aquel beso, profundizándolo, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la de él, succionando su labio inferior y raspándolo con sus dientes. Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, mirándose con auténtica lujuria.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vamos! – el ojiazul cogió de la mano al chico de los ojos claros y lo guió hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde? – consultó el moreno, dejándose arrastrar.

\- ¡A cualquier parte! – ambos salieron al exterior, y se miraron con distintas expresiones en el rostro.

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es Blaine – aclaró el muchacho.

\- Kurt – respondió éste, besándolo en la comisura de los labios sensualmente, comenzando a tomar mayor confianza ahora que había decidido dejar atrás su actitud de "novio perfecto" - ¿Has venido en tu carro?

\- Sí, es el negro de allí – le señaló con su mano.

El castaño lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y echó a correr con Blaine detrás hacia el vehículo. Una vez dentro, fue Blaine quien se le abalanzó en busca del contacto de sus bocas, deleitándose con lo bien que ambos besaban. Hacían un gran trabajo juntos, uniendo sus labios sincronizadamente, adivinando lo que el otro haría, siguiéndose, buscándose, deseándose intensamente.

Kurt, en busca de un poco de oxígeno, le pidió que condujera hasta un lugar tranquilo, donde pudieran pasar el rato. Blaine tranquilamente condujo, siendo para el castaño, un rumbo desconocido.

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron al mirador de la ciudad. El lugar estaba completamente solo, pues hacía mucho que la noche había caído.

\- ¿Te parece bien aquí? Es… - Kurt no le permitió seguir hablando, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por volver a besarlo.

Si bien, al principio no estaba seguro de esto, una vez que besó a Blaine, él logró encender todos los puntos nerviosos de su cuerpo, excitándolo, encendiéndolo y provocándole unas ganas incontenibles de estar con él. Tal vez era la profundidad de sus ojos claros, o el sabor de sus labios, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo había enloquecido y no deseaba más que amanecer junto a él.

Los labios del moreno descendieron por el cuello de Kurt, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso, mientras el castaño se deshacía en gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. Su lívido no dejaba de aumentar y sus manos inquietas se adueñaron de la camiseta de Blaine, concentrándose en arrebatársela a como dé lugar.

En medio de su recorrido de húmedos besos, le dio espacio a Kurt para que cumpliera su cometido, lanzando la prenda hacia el asiento trasero.

Con las yemas de sus dedos sintió la calidez de la piel de su espalda, deleitándose en cuanto la recorrió de principio a fin. Jadeó al sentir como el moreno mordía uno de sus pezones por encima de la tela de su camisa, la cual comenzaba a estorbarle. Y como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Blaine se dio a la tarea de quitarla botón a botón, con parsimonia.

Kurt estaba sorprendido de él mismo. El sexo con Sebastian era bueno, pero jamás se ponía tan ansioso por ello… En cambio Blaine, estaba volviéndolo loco y sólo quería sentirlo, piel a piel, fundidos en uno solo.

Una vez que el moreno le quitara la camisa, el castaño lo tomó por los hombros, pegándolo bruscamente al asiento. Blaine tiró de la palanca, haciendo que su asiento descendiera y ambos quedaran recostados. Kurt, con el espacio con el cual contaba ahora, besó desinhibidamente al ojimiel, saboreándolo con su lengua, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego torturarlo con el descenso lento de sus besos por su abdomen. Llegó a la hebilla del cinturón del moreno y alzó los ojos hacia los de Blaine, los cuales se habían tornado más oscuros. Con decisión, y poca delicadeza, lo despojó del cinturón y después se deshizo de la cremallera, bajándole los pantalones hasta la rodilla.

El moreno no podía hacer más que mirarlo con fascinación y suspirar pesadamente al sentir el aliento de Kurt sobre su inminente erección a través de la tela. Iba a sufrir un ataque cardiaco por la intensidad del castaño.

El ojiazul paseó sus manos por sobre la tela del bóxer, llevándose consigo un par de susurros bajos y maldiciones entre dientes de parte de Blaine. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo, liberando su miembro de aquella prisión.

El castaño fue incapaz de evitar relamerse al ver el tamaño que poseía y sin más lo introdujo a su boca.

\- ¡Oh, maldición! – exclamó el moreno al sentir la cálida boca del chico alrededor de su pene. Era una sensación gloriosamente excitante, que lo estaba llevando al límite.

Kurt lamió desde la base hasta la punta, tomándose el tiempo de humedecer cada milímetro de su miembro. Estaba realmente feliz de haber decidido portarse mal por una vez en su vida, puesto que le había atinado al escoger con quién.

Blaine estaba teniendo serios problemas para aguantar y no venirse sobre la boca del castaño. El chico parecía ser un erudito en mamadas, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar la presión de su corrida.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo y le había tocado uno bastante habiloso en el asunto para su propio bien.

\- K-Kurt… - se obligó a hablar – Me… m-me voy a correr si no… ah… si no te detienes – las palabras salieron entrecortadas de su boca, acompañadas de jadeos contenidos.

Al ojiazul le pareció lo más caliente que había oído en su vida, por lo que continuó con su labor, hasta que lo dicho por Blaine, se cumplió y en medio de un gemido gutural, llegó al clímax, llenando la boca de Kurt.

\- L-Lo siento… yo… - intentó excusarse el ojimiel, pero Kurt no se lo permitió.

Al contrario de eso, levantó el asiento y luego lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera del carro, con una expresión traviesa y juguetona pintada en el rostro.

Blaine, más que encantado, lo dejó hacer, mientras este lo besaba apasionadamente, dejando que se saboreara a sí mismo en la boca del castaño.

El moreno le bajó la cremallera del pantalón a Kurt, quitándoselo luego, en medio de la candente sesión de besos que tenían. Era impresionante lo que hacía este chico con él, puesto que ya se estaba sintiendo duro nuevamente.

Una vez que la ropa del ojiazul desapareció y la del pelinegro también, Kurt se recostó sobre Blaine, produciendo una descarga eléctrica en ambos al sentir la piel desnuda del otro. La fricción de sus erecciones los estaba poniendo al cien y sus respiraciones agitadas, formaban el ambiente más erótico que habían sentido en sus vidas.

Kurt tomó la iniciativa, metiendo su dedo del medio en su boca, humedeciéndolo en exceso, para luego descender hasta la entrada del moreno, acariciándolo y preparándolo para la posterior intrusión. Blaine no solía ser el pasivo cuando de sexo se trataba, pero el castaño lo había hecho vibrar, produciéndole sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, por lo que se lo merecía, así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

El castaño introdujo el primer dedo, esperando a que el ojimiel lo recibiera y se relajara. Una vez que lo hizo, añadió el segundo, estirándolo y deleitándose con los gemidos que comenzaban a escapar, incontenibles, de la boca de Blaine.

El castaño se palmeó mentalmente al recordar que no traía condones consigo, pero no quería dejar su trabajo a medias.

\- Dime que traes preservativos – rogó Kurt, mirando a Blaine casi suplicante.

\- En… en mi cartera… - jadeó él, en respuesta.

\- Que original – se burló el castaño, alcanzando el pantalón de Blaine y registrándolo en busca de lo que necesitaba.

Con rapidez, rasgó el envoltorio y sacó el preservativo, poniéndolo alrededor de su miembro. Blaine ya estaba preparado para que él entrara, por lo que se alineó a su entrada y miró al moreno significativamente, antes de comenzar a penetrarlo.

Este se quejó audiblemente, para luego morder sus labios. El ojiazul entendió entonces que Blaine no había sido pasivo, tal vez nunca, por lo que con lentitud, fue introduciendo su pene, distrayendo al ojimiel con apasionados besos, enredando sus lenguas, y de vez en cuando, acariciando su rostro.

Finalmente, estuvo completamente dentro de Blaine. Prefirió esperar a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intrusión de su miembro, antes de moverse.

\- Por Dios… - susurró el pelinegro, conteniendo un gemido – Está grande… - Kurt lo tomó como un cumplido y lo besó en agradecimiento.

\- Cuando tú quieras… - dijo el ojiazul, para hacerle saber que le estaba dando tiempo de adaptarse a él.

Un asentimiento bastó, para que el castaño iniciara una lenta seguidilla de penetraciones calmadas y sin prisa, asegurándose de que Blaine lo disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Cuando se percató de que éste se movía para encontrarse con sus caderas, aumentó el ritmo y las embestidas fueron más fuertes y profundas.

Se le hizo fácil al castaño encontrar el punto débil de Blaine, mientras arremetía contra él, puesto que el pelinegro no se contuvo de gritar un "¡Oh, Santa mierda!", cuando golpeó su próstata.

Ambos soltaban jadeos y gemidos, mientras se besaban salvajemente. Los cristales del carro hacía mucho que se habían cubierto del vapor que producía el calor de sus cuerpos. Muy seguramente, si alguien pasara por allí, adivinaría inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, debido al movimiento del vehículo.

Kurt estaba llevando a Blaine al límite y él tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo más, pero aun así, no podía dejar de acelerar cada vez más la frecuencia de sus embistes.

\- ¡Blaine! – Exclamó el castaño, tomándolo firmemente por las caderas, mientras lo penetraba profundamente - ¡Maldición! ¡Ah! – y con eso, Kurt se corrió en el interior del moreno, respirando pesadamente y gruñendo de placer.

\- ¡Ay, Demonios! – bramó el pelinegro, derramándose entre ambos, luego de que se ayudara con su propia mano.

Ambos habían llegado al orgasmo juntos y ahora suspiraban complacidos.

En un silencio ligeramente incómodo, Kurt y Blaine se pusieron la ropa, ayudándose de la luz del carro para poder hallarla, luego de que la lanzaran para todas partes.

\- Seré yo quien rompa el silencio diciendo que… Eso fue increíble – comentó el castaño, mirando significativamente a Blaine.

\- Lo sé… estuvo… magnífico… - siseó el moreno de vuelta, sonriendo – Tú fuiste magnífico.

\- Es una pena que no nos volveremos a ver – declaró Kurt, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

\- No tiene por qué ser así… - sugirió el pelinegro, tomando la mano del castaño – Es decir, yo estaría dispuesto a repetirlo… si tú quieres.

\- Por ahora solo deseo una cosa… - el ojiazul volteó a mirar al moreno – Amanece junto a mí.

Blaine asintió y llevó la mano del chico a sus labios, besando uno a uno sus dedos.

La cabeza del castaño aún estaba muy revuelta como para pensar siquiera en qué haría cuando regresara a casa. Tampoco estaba mentalmente preparado para ver a Sebastian. No sabía si lo golpearía o lo mandaría a la mierda, rompiendo con él. O todo lo anterior.

Ambos chicos bajaron del carro y se sentaron sobre el capó de éste, mirando el increíble paisaje que el mirador les ofrecía, tanto de la ciudad, como de la noche estrellada. Juntos habían pasado un momento increíble, y lo seguían haciendo, mientras esperaban a que amaneciera. Hablaron de sueños, de ilusiones y cosas triviales, hasta que el sol apareció en el horizonte.

\- ¿Me darás al menos tu número? – pidió el moreno.

\- Claro que sí – afirmó Kurt, pidiéndole el suyo de vuelta – Gracias por todo – se despidió él.

\- Cuando quieras… aquí estaré – ofreció Blaine, sonriéndole con nostalgia.

Conocer a Kurt había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y no deseaba que se separaran ahora. Pero al menos tenía la esperanza de amanecer junto a él nuevamente.

 **FIN.**


End file.
